Stanley Krippner
Stanley Krippner is an American psychologist and professor of psychology and an executive faculty member of the Saybrook Graduate School and Research Center in San Francisco, where his personal commitment to teaching has been honored by the establishment of an interdisciplinary chair for the study of consciousness.Ardagh, Arjuna. The Translucent Revolution: Stanley Krippner Prior to this, he was director of the Kent State University Child Study Center, Kent OH, and the Maimonides Medical Center Dream Research Laboratory, Brooklyn NY. Dr. Krippner has appeared as a speaker at both the Starwood Festival http://www.freetimes.com/story/3493 and the WinterStar Symposium. He has spent the last several decades investigating the field of human consciousness, conducting research in such areas as dreams, hypnosis, shamanism, and disassociation, often from a cross-cultural perspective, with an emphasis on anomalous phenomena that seem to question mainstream paradigms.Krippner, Stanley. Curriculum Vitae By "pushing the envelope" of orthodox models of actuality, he believes he and his colleagues have provided room to move for individuals and groups whose experiences, often classified as pathological, actually represent different belief systems, different ways of being, and different mythologies. A leader in the transpersonal psychology movement,Holos Institute. Events he is an author and a contributor to several books on altered states of consciousness, dream states, and parapsychology including Extraordinary Dreams, Varieties of Anomalous Experience: Examining the Scientific Evidence and The Psychological Impact of War on Civilians: An International Perspective. He is the author or co-author of over 900 articles, chapters, and book reviews appearing in scholarly or academic publications. Bibliography * 2004 - Becoming Psychic: Spiritual Lessons for Focusing Your Hidden Abilities (New Page Books) ISBN 1-56414-755-X * 1980 - Human Possibilities: Mind Research in the USSR and Eastern Europe (Anchor/Doubleday Books) ISBN 0-385-12805-3 * 1976 - Song of the Siren: A Parapsychological Odyssey (Harper & Row) ISBN 0-06-064786-8 * 1971 - Shamlet: The Tragicall Historie of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark (Exposition Press) Co-author * 1997 - The Mythic Path (with David Feinstein). (Jeremy P. Tarcher/Putnam) ISBN 0-87477-857-3 * 1993 - A Psychiatrist in Paradise: Treating Mental Illness in Bali (with Denny Thong and Bruce Carpenter) (White Lotus Press) ISBN 974-8495-77-9 * 1992 - Spiritual Dimensions of Healing: From Tribal Shamanism to Contemporary Health Care (with Patrick Welch) (Irvington Publishers) ISBN 0-8290-2462-X * 1989 - Dream Telepathy: Experiments in Nocturnal ESP (with Montague Ullman and Alan Vaughan), 2nd ed. (McFarland Publishers) ISBN 1-57174-321-9 * 1988 - Personal Mythology: The Psychology of Your Evolving Self (with David Feinstein) (Jeremy P. Tarcher) ISBN 0-87477-483-7 * 1988 - Dreamworking: How to Use Your Dreams for Creative Problem-Solving (with Joseph Dillard). (Bearly Ltd.) ISBN 0-943456-25-8 * 1987 - Zwischen Himmel und Erde: Spirituelles Heilen der Schamanen, Hexen, Priester und Medien (with Patrick Scott) (Chiron Verlag) * 1987 - Healing States (with Alberto Villoldo). (Fireside Books/Simon & Schuster) ISBN 0-671-63202-7 * 1986 - La Science et les Pouvoirs Psychiques de l'Homme (with Jerry Solfvin) (Sand) * 1986 - The Realms of Healing (with Alberto Villoldo) (Celestial Arts Press) (rev. ed. 1977, 3rd ed. 1986) ISBN 0-89087-474-3 * 1974 - Dream Telepathy: Experiments in Nocturnal ESP (with Montague Ullman and Alan Vaughan). (Macmillan) Editor * 1990 - Dreamtime and Dreamwork: Decoding the Language of the Night (Jeremy P. Tarcher) * Advances in Parapsychological Research Vols. 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 (McFarland Publishing) 1987, 1990, 1994, 1997. * Advances in Parapsychological Research Vols. 1, 2, 3 (Plenum Press) 1977, 1978, 1982. * 1979 - Psychoenergetic Systems: The Interface of Consciousness, Energy and Matter (Gordon & Breach) Co-editor * 2000 - Varieties of Anomalous Experience: Examining the Scientific Evidence (with Etzel Cardena and Steven J. Lynn). (American Psychological Association) * 1997 - Broken Images, Broken Selves: Dissociative Narratives in Clinical Practice (with Susan Powers) (Brunner/Mazel) * 1977 - Future Science: Life Energies and the Physics of Paranormal Phenomena (with John White) (Anchor Books) * 1975 - The Energies of Consciousness: Explorations in Acupuncture, Auras, and Kirlian Photography (with Daniel Rubin). (Gordon & Breach) * 1974 - The Kirlian Aura: Photographing the Galaxies of Life (with Daniel Rubin) (Anchor Books) * 1973 - Galaxies of Life: The Human Aura in Acupuncture and Kirlian Photography (with Daniel Rubin) (Gordon & Breach) Notes References *Ardagh, Arjuna. The Translucent Revolution: Stanley Krippner. *Parapsychological Association. Who is Stanley Krippner? External links *Official Stanley Krippner website Krippner, Stanley